


Thaurens Ft. Thomas's haunting past

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “I’m dying.”“I want to protect you.”“It’s just your imagination.”





	Thaurens Ft. Thomas's haunting past

It was just like every night.

Thomas woke up in a dark room, the only light coming from a door nearby. Every night, he’d open that door and every night, it would lead to a bright white hospital room, his wife on the bed inside.

She was so young.. She was only 25 when the disease finally took her away.

He always walked towards the bed without thinking, as if his legs thought on their own, and there she was, waiting for him every night: pale, thin, suffering.

People always told him that she was in a better place. No suffering. The last thing that he wanted was for her to continue suffering, he just wished that it meant he didn’t have to lose her.

“Martha.. I still miss you… I still remember the first moment you told me-”

“I’m dying.” And his dream kept that moment alive every night. Every night, he would see her again on that hill when he first told her about it. Still beautiful and vibrant… And alive. So alive.

But, like her life, that moment was over too soon and the dream flashed back to the room, only this time, something was different. This time, it wasn’t Martha laying in that bed.

It was his newfound love, John Laurens.

Thomas had met John years after Martha’s passing. He was a new cartoonist for the newspaper that Thomas worked for. He was a bit hesitant to get close to him at first.

Not only because of Martha, but because, well, John was years younger than Thomas.

But that didn’t stop him.

They were both consenting adults who felt a chemistry between them.

John had to initiate things between them and they took things slow, but Thomas was able to let himself open his heart to John. Things were great.

Until John turned 24.

That was how old Martha was when she was first diagnosed. And every night since then, even with John in his arms, perfectly healthy and peaceful, Thomas would see him in Martha’s place.

And every night, it tore him apart. Most of the time, he woke up in a cold sweat, but in no way would he disturb John. After seeing him there, he’d be able to go to sleep peacefully.

This was not one of those nights.

Thomas sat straight up as he woke up, gasping and panting as the tears ran down his face. It always woke John up.

“Thomas?..” he would begin, sitting up with him. “Did you have that dream again?..”

“Yeah… How are you?.. Have you been okay?..” He couldn’t help himself. Every time he woke John up, he’d take his face and inspect it for any signs of illness. Every time, he sighed as he found none.

John took Thomas’s hands in his own and kissed them. “I’m okay.. Don’t worry. It’s all in your imagination. I’m going to live a long happy life with you. You know it’s what Martha would’ve wanted for you.”

Thomas took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around John, pulling him into a hug and holding him close. “I’m sorry.. I just want to make sure that you’re okay.. I want to protect you since I couldn’t protect her..”

John frowned and looked up, gently pressing his lips to Thomas’s in a tender kiss. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against his and smiled. “I promise you that I’m going to be okay. You know that I take care of myself. I’d tell you the second that I thought something was wrong. Just trust me.”

Thomas nodded and kissed John’s cheek, laying back down with him and holding him in his arms once again. “I love you..”

John curled up, his head against Thomas’s chest, and closed his eyes. “I love you too..” Which is why he needed to keep his secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
